


moonlight becomes her

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [33]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, girls look pretty in the moonlight, simply a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: Suki watches Katara sleep in the shaft of moonlight that comes through their window.
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	moonlight becomes her

The moonlight dapples across Katara’s hands, each knuckle washed in silver, each crease further darkened into shadows. Her hair spills across the pillows, a dark river with strands caught by the moonbeams made pale and shining. Suki would write a thousand love songs about the way Katara glows in the moonlight, if only she could find the words.

Instead she has to turn to more tried-and-true ways of telling Katara, leaning forwards and kissing each bare shoulder blade, and sliding her fingers through the dark tangles of hair. She and Katara have been together for years now, but Suki’s face feels warm as she tucks her cheek against Katara’s soft back.

Suki traces crashing waves, spiralling and dipping low, in the moonlight that drips across Katara’s skin. It’s only then that she notices Katara’s eyes are open, and that’s she’s been peeking over her shoulder and watching Suki’s careful worship of her back and hands with a soft smile on her face. Suki only has one excuse to offer, as she blushes and Katara giggles at her before rolling over and stealing the hand tracing across her back to hold instead. 

“You know the moonlight looks nice on you,” Suki whispers, tucking her face in the crook of the other woman’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> written as a warmup drabble, but i figured i'd share in the off-chance people might enjoy it (and because there's so little Sukitara content that even 200 words will help). Lemme know what you think-- either in the comments or on tumblr @justoceanmyth


End file.
